Rise of an Angel
by Cynthia Lerums
Summary: What if Edwards main reason for staying with Bella in Twilight wasn't there? What if Bella had a little secret of her own that Edward didn't know about? Meet Caleb! Twilight - Starts from beginning
1. Flashback

I remember the first day I saw him, the pain in his eyes yet at the same time they were relieved like he had just found a hoard of treasure that he had been searching for, for hundreds of years. You couldn't forget a face like that, twisted so much in emotion that it was impossible to look away. He had been lying on the soft earthy ground, behind a large tree hoping not to be seen by passing hikers, until I came along.

'_Excuse me, are you alright?' I asked the boy who was cowering behind a large oak. He looked kinda ill and his eyes were full of shock. I knew there was no point in asking my question, it was obvious that he wasn't alright._

'_I'm fine' he murmured in a beautiful voice not once taking his eyes off me. I kept my distance not wanting to scare him off._

'_Are you sure? I can go get someone if you want' I said taking a hesitant step forward. I took a closer look at him and found that the boy wasn't wearing a shirt. It was quite cold outside as well, cold enough to wear a coat._

'_You'll freeze' I commented when he failed to answer my last question. The boy shook his head nervously. At least he wasn't shaking; I should get him some help none the less._

'_Do you have a name?' I asked him, he wasn't very talkative, at least not so far._

'_Caleb' he said looking down at his hands 'what's yours?' I smiled at the fact he was beginning to make convocation._

'_Bella' I said 'Bella Swan'. I took another step towards him and his head shot up to stare back into my eyes. His eyes were emerald green which suited his unusual white hair. I noticed that he was about the same age as me, maybe a little older._

'_Nice to meet you' he said smiling in return. His smile was breath taking but I quickly remembered why I was talking to him._

'_Are you hurt?' I asked eyeing his rigid position against the tree. He was sat on the muddy ground and he looked exhausted like he had just run a marathon._

'_No, no. Just a little tired' he murmured. I walked further towards him and he watched me warily. The earth around him was a darker shade than everywhere else and I noticed that it was his blood._

'_Oh my god' I gasped 'what have you done?' He looked back down at his hands not answering. I walked up to him until I was only a meter away. It was definitely blood and I could faintly smell it from where I was stood. I crouched down until I got to his eye level and began to speak.  
'Can I have a look?' I asked trying not to sound too reproachful. He looked at me for a minute before nodding his head. He shifted his weight a little from the tree and I shifted closer. He took a deep breath before slowly turning around, wincing a little. I gasped again and took an involuntary step back. On his back two great wings were laying limp, stained in blood. One of them was bent in a way that did not look healthy. I extended an arm and looked at his face. He nodded and I brushed my hand gently down one of the injured wings. It felt so soft but a little sticky from some of the dried blood. I saw him wince and pulled my hand back._

'_Who did this to you?' I asked in horror. He turned around to look at me._

'_No one did' he said sadly. I took the rucksack off of my back and rummaged around until I found the first aid kit. Caleb looked at me curiously for a moment while I pulled out some bandages and pain killers._

'_Here, take this' I told him holding out the bottle 'trust me. It'll help the pain'. He looked at me and his eyes filled with trust. He stretched out one hand and took the bottle from my hand. I then fiddled with the role of bandages trying to unravel them. He gritted his teeth while I wound the bandage around his back but made no complaint._

'_Thank you' he said sighing a little, probably noticing the pain killers working._

'_No problem' I said smiling 'come on. Let's get you somewhere warm before you die of the cold'. I helped him up onto his feet and struggled to walk as we made our way down the winding path._

Meeting Caleb was probably the best thing that had ever happened in my life. He wasn't human, that was obvious. He had explained all this to me on the night I brought him back to my house. I had to make sure my mother didn't find out or he would have been shipped off to some science lab to be experimented on. He had explained all about how he had come to be in the forest to why he had a pair of wings on his back.

'_So why were you in the woods?' I asked Caleb nervously trying to stay as calm as I possibly could. I asked what I hoped was the easiest question so I had more chance of getting an answer out of him. He seemed to be a little uncomfortable as he spoke._

'_I got in a fight with another one of . . . my kind. I accidentally endangered the one he was protecting so he thought I was a threat. He was much stronger and more experienced than me so I didn't stand a chance' he said looking down at his hands for the thousandth time._

'_Another one of your kind?' I asked curiously. Well he wasn't human so I guess they had a name for what he was._

'_Yes. In Latin they call us curator angelus but you'll know us best as guardian angels' he said watching me carefully. I was speechless for about a minute, my mind trying to process what he had just said. Was this true? Or was it just a dream my thoughts had come up with? I douted that seen as I had felt his wings with my own hands._

'_The guy you fought, he was protecting someone?' I asked catching on quickly._

'_Yeah' he answered simply._

'_But if you're a guardian angel then where's the person you protect?'_

'_I've been searching for almost a hundred years trying to find them and after all that time I think I finally have' he said smiling at me. This confused me. Why didn't he just tell me the answer straight away? What he had said gave me no new information what so ever. My emotion must have been plain on my face because he sighed._

'_I think it's you' he finally said. About a million thoughts raced through my mind in a millisecond. He watched me a little worriedly at my mixed change of emotions. I laughed out loud uncontrollably and unable to stop._

'_What? What's so funny?' he asked probably thinking I was going insane. I clasped my hand over my mouth and tried to calm down._

'_Out of the billions of people that live on earth I'm one of the very few that get a guardian angel' I managed to say without laughing 'that says a lot about me'. He smiled widely also trying to suppress a chuckle._

'_So your seriously not scared about being in a room with someone who isn't human, you bearly know them and could be a potential stalker?' he asked amazed._

'_Should I be?'_

'_No, I guess not' he said, the smile growing even larger._

**That's just so you'll be able to understand the rest of the story :) please review**


	2. Prophecy?

'Caleb!' I called out into the cold night, watching for the slightest movement. There was no noise other than the rest of the birds making there way home to sleep. A creature that looked half human half bird seemed to drop out of the sky and land silently on the grass. It walked forward into the moonlight casting a shadow over the lawn. When it moved into the light you could tell that it wasn't a creature but a teenage boy around the age of seventeen. Two white wings were folded on his back and his shirt was torn where the wings broke through. When he was at the bottom of my window he sprang up gracefully straight through it and landed on the wooden floorboards. He brushed a stray piece of white hair out of his face before turning to look at me with emerald eyes.

'Yes?' he asked politely as I shut my window making sure my room wouldn't get too cold. I opened my mouth to tell him the thing I had been meant to tell him for a while but had always forgotten to.

'I'm leaving Phoenix tomorrow to go live with my dad in Forks' I told him watching his reaction carefully. To my surprise he laughed out loud and went to sit on my bed.

'Why are you laughing?' I asked him, confusion covering my face. He began to control his breathing with a look of concentration then when the laughing had stopped he looked at me.

'Sorry. It's just that you were taking a deep breath and was like 'I'm leaving Phoenix' like you were confessing to something really bad. I already know. You seem to keep forgetting that I know almost everything you do. I'm never further than half a mile away from you so I can hear everything you can' he said a smile playing around his mouth. He'd told me this about a billion times but for some reason my brain was never able to register it.

'Well now I feel like a complete idiot' I mumbled sitting down cross legged next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder and chuckled.

'It is great though' he said smiling 'I'll be able to have a little more freedom. It's too sunny in Phoenix and people will be able to spot me easily but in Forks it's much darker. Plus I've never flown in the rain before. I wonder what that will be like'.

'Your wings will get too heavy with the water. You'll drop like a stone' I said remembering a science lesson we had about birds.

'Maybe, but then again I'm not like any other animal on Earth so I might be able to'.

'True' I said. He was far from animal or human for that matter. I yawned loudly and I could feel Calebs silent laughter shake his body.

'I think you should go to bed. You have a long day tomorrow' he said attempting to pick me up. I dodged away from his arms and went to sit on an office chair in the corner.

'I'll be able to sleep on the airplane if I get too tired' I said covering my mouth so he couldn't see me yawn again. His whole face lit up when I mentioned the airplane.

'That means I'll be able to fly beside you in the sky doesn't it?' he said excitedly.

'Yeah but you have to promise me one thing or I'm not stepping foot on that plane' I said. He looked a little confused and his lips were slightly pursed.

'Okay, what is it?' he asked suspiciously.

'You have to promise me' I said pointing a finger at him 'that you won't get caught in the planes turbines'. As I'd expected he burst out into laughter again collapsing fully onto the bed. I couldn't help but laugh along with him; it was probably one of the most unlikely things that could happen.

'Okay okay. I promise I won't get caught in the planes turbines and have my guts splattered everywhere' he said through his laughter. I instantly stopped laughing and looked at him.

'That is way too graphic' I said feeling sick at the very thought. Not that his body would be dotted everywhere but at the fact that he would be dead.

'Right, sorry about that' he said stopping his laughter. There was an awkward silence until I yawned uncontrollably.

'Come on. You really do need to go to bed now' he said standing up and advancing threateningly towards me. I folded my arms around my legs and shook my head like a child.

'Please. Your mum will begin wondering why you've hardly had any sleep' he pressed.

'I haven't had any proper sleep for at least three years' I told him. He'd been keeping me up most nights ever sice I met him.

'Still, she could suddenly become over observant over night'.

'Fine' I said giving in. I was beginning to feel very tired now and I didn't really want to fall asleep on a means of transport. Caleb reached over and picked me up from the chair.

'I can walk you know' I said sarcastically, struggling a little in his arms.

'Yes but you'll probably fall over' he teased. I pushed him in the chest lightly but he didn't respond. He leaned over and placed me gently on the bed pulling the covers over me.

'Thanks' I said smiling.

'No problem, now get some rest or you'll be even clumsier in the morning if that were possible'. I laughed a little and felt unconsciousness pull at me. The last thing I felt was Caleb's hand stroking my hair as I lay on the bed.

'_Could all passengers please remain in their seats and put on their seat belts until further notice' the air hostess said trying her best to keep her voice calm in the current situation. Almost everyone around me was screaming for their lives and only a few sat down to put their belts on. I was been shoved from left to right by people with horror struck faces. The hostess was trying to calm everyone down but failed as she was pushed through the plane to the other side. A tall man around his forties was pushed violently into me, knocking me to the ground. I dodged the many trampling feet that were threatening to crush me. Outside the window I could see the plane falling with tremendous speed, hurtling towards the ground._

'_Caleb!' I shouted out through the noise of the crowd. Where was he? Next to me a kid was crying for his mother before being swept up into stranger's arms. I could feel the airplane gaining speed as it came closer and closer to the Earth below. Oh God help me!_

'_Caleb!' I screamed out again attempting to stand up. On my forth try I had successfully climbed up onto the nearest chair and I cowered into it closing my eyes. The noise around me did not quieten and the people did not stop running around like they were been hunted by a pack of wolves. Tears welled up in my eyes as I yanked back my eyelids. They began to fall down my cheek and I was sobbing uncontrollably into the chair. Why did this have to happen to _me_? Maybe because I was exceptionally unlucky and was somehow able to send all the people around me to their doom. The plane continued to gain speed and I knew any second now we would crash into a thousand splinters. Where was Caleb? Where was my angel? Everyone was jerked to the left and we all went slamming into the wall. This was the end. I wouldn't be able to see my family anymore. I couldn't even say goodbye, to Renee, to Charlie, to . . . Caleb_

**Done :) I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to look at my other stories. Yeah . . . one of them is really crap. Please review, I'd love it. xx**


	3. Travel

I sat bolt upright gasping for air, a thin layer of sweat across my forehead. It took me minute to process my surroundings and was relieved to find it was my room. I wiped my forehead on the sleeve of my pyjamas and looked at the clock. It was 6:08am. Great, Caleb would be annoyed that I didn't get enough sleep. This made me think, where was he? I looked around my room but he was no where to be seen. I quietly got out of my bed and shuffled to the door which opened with a low groan. Hoping that I wouldn't trip I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'Caleb?' I whispered looking around for any sign that he'd been here. It was deadly quiet in the house making my hair stand up on the back of my neck.

'Shouldn't you be in bed' a low voice said in my ear. I gasped loudly and turned around. Caleb was chuckling at my terrified expression.

'Don't do that!' I said playfully slapping him on his arm. He continued to laugh as he sat down on the kitchen chair.

'Why are you awake so early? Modern day humans usually get up at about half ten every morning and if you haven't noticed it's just past six' he said pointing to the clock that was propped up on a shelf.

'I had a nightmare' I muttered heading for the fridge to pour myself a cup of milk.

'Care to tell?' he asked appearing suddenly behind me. I sighed and took a sip of the drink.

'I told you not to do that and if you must know it was about the plane journey' I said honestly. He'd probably find out anyway, somehow. I looked up and he was watching me carefully with his mesmerizing eyes.

'Having second thoughts?' he asked reading the smallest sign of distress on my face.

'No, no, of course not. Anyway I wouldn't take away your chance to fly openly in the sky' I said reassuringly.

'I'll never be too far away' he said hugging me. This would normally comfort me but for some reason this time it didn't. The dream had seemed so _real_.

'Do you think you'll be able to catch a few more hours of sleep?' he asked me.

'Probably not. I'll just have to endure an uncomfortable sleep on the plane' I sighed. He rubbed my shoulder.

'Then I'll stay down here until Renee wakes up' he said. I went to lie on the sofa and Caleb sat next to me.

'Are you scared of moving to a new town?' I whispered looking out the window at the slowly descending moon.

'Not in the way you mean. I'm more scared about the fact that it'll be harder to keep you safe in a new area. For all we know half the kids at your new school could be murderers' he said lightly. I looked at his beautiful face. It was mixed with worry and many different emotions. He stood up and turned to face me.

'Wanna night flight?' he asked with a huge grin on his face. He extended out his huge, white wings to show what he meant. One of the wings accidentally knocked a china vase off of the table but he quickly grabbed it before it could smash on the ground.

'Watch it!' I hissed at him.

'Oops, sorry' he apologized placing the vase gently back on the table 'you still haven't answered my question'.

'I don't think it's the best time for that' I told him hearing Renee move around restlessly in her bed. I wasn't the only one who heard her.

'Right. I should go. If your mum catches me then God knows what will happen' he said walking over to the open window.

'Don't go far' I whispered to him.

'I promise I won't. I can't anyway. See you in a bit' he said jumping silently out of the window and landing on the balls of his feet. I shivered as a gust of wind blew into my face.

'Put on a jacket' he told me before walking to the middle of the lawn. He stretched out his long wings, ran, jumped and then was airborne, pushing his magnificent wings up and then down to gain altitude. I watched in awe as he gracefully flew over the houses into the dead night.

* * *

'Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?' Renee asked obviously hoping I would change my mind and choose to stay in Phoenix. I sighed heavily staring out of the open window, feeling the cool wind whip my hair around my face. The car was speeding down the road heading towards the airport.

'Yep' I answered simply and as convincingly as I could. In truth I didn't want to live in Forks. I detested the place and remembered going there for a month every summer until I was fourteen years old. It was only a couple of months after that summer that I had met Caleb. He had never been to Forks before but was incredibly excited, not only by the fact that he would be able to spend more time outdoors without the risk of being seen but also that during the plane ride he would have lots of freedom. It rained about ninety-five per cent of the time and I was dreading it. I was too used to the warm sun to be able to get used to the freezing weather that was before me.

'Last chance' Renee warned before I got on the plane. How many times had she tried to make me change my mind? Over a hundred may be close but a thousand was more likely to be closer.

'I _really_ do want to go to Forks' I lied not meeting her gaze in case she saw through me.

'Okay then sweetheart. Tell Charlie I said hi for me' she said hugging me closely for about five minutes.

'Erm, mum. I think I need to go' I pointed out hearing a voice on the loud speaking telling late passengers to aboard the plane.

'Oh, right. Sorry' she apologized moving away 'bye Bella. I'll miss you loads'.

'Bye. I love you, mum'. I got onto the plane feeling uneasy as my mother blew kisses at me. In seconds she was gone. I couldn't help feeling a little nauseated, my dream coming back to haunt me. Caleb had promised me everything was going to be fine and that he would be as close as possible. It was a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, then another hour to Port Angeles in another plane and one more hour drive down to Forks. Flying was fine but being in a car with Charlie for an hour was worrying. None of us were very talkative and I was positive there were bound to be countless awkward silences. Out of the window I occasionally got glances of Caleb enjoying himself in the sky. To everyone else he would just look like a bird but I knew better.

When I arrived in Port Angeles it was raining. It wasn't a sign of bad luck, just inevitable. Charlie was waiting for me, stood outside his police cruiser with an umbrella. He was known as Police Chief Swan to the people of Forks.

'It's great to see you again, Bells' he said throwing one arm around my shoulder whilst driving. The car swerved the tiniest bit and he instantly let go.

'You too Dad' I said forcing to put a smile on my face. The weather was beginning to get me down and I had to live through this for however long I was going to be here, hopefully not that long. I shivered a little in the cold; my coat was no where near as thick as it should be.

'I found a good car that I think you might like' he said peeping over a little to see my reaction.

'What kind of car?' I asked warily at how he said I might _like_ it.

'It's a truck actually, a Chevy' he said. If I even new what a Chevy was then I might have commented but unfortunately my car knowledge didn't stretch far from Ford to Kia.

'Where did you find it?' I asked.

'Billy Black did a lot of work on it for us. Do you remember him?'

'No' I said trying hard to remember but nothing of interest came up.

'He used to go fishing with us during the summer' he said. My brain continued to produce nothing.

'What year is it?' I finally asked after a little awkward silence.

'As I said Billy did a lot of work on it, it's not _that _old really'. I laughed internally at the word 'that'.

'When did he buy it?' I pressed wondering if he thought I'd give up that easily and feeling a little offended if he did. Charlie shifted a little in his seat.  
'The year doesn't really matter' he said.

'When?' I asked again getting a little impatient.

'I think he bought it around 1984' Charlie murmured barely audible.

'New?'  
'Um, no. I think it was new around early sixties' he admitted sheepishly. Hopefully you wouldn't be able to tell it was too old. I didn't usually care about appearance but I might mind if it was spitting rust everywhere.

'How much is it?' I asked him ready to go straight to the bank if I didn't have the money on me.

'I've already bought it for you, for like a homecoming present'. Wow, I'd actually got it for free.

'You really didn't have to' I told him smiling a little 'I could have bought it myself. I've got enough money in the bank for it, I'm sure'.

'It wasn't a problem, trust me. All I want is for you to find it happy here' he stared straight ahead most probably feeling a little uncomfortable. We weren't very good at expressing our emotions, it ran in the family. Lately I had learned to open up a bit more to the delight of my mother.

'Thanks. It was really nice of you' I said turning back round to stare out of the window. From then on we made small talk about the weather and a little bit about Forks. I was taken aback by the greenness of the surrounding area. It wasn't just _green_ it was GREEN. Almost every natural object was covered in moss; it hung off the branches and trailed down the paths. I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the place, no matter how much I hated it.

It wasn't long before we arrived at Charlie's house. It was exactly the same as I had remembered it, small and two bed roomed. At the front of the house there was a faded red truck which I noticed was my new, well newish, vehicle for however long it would survive. To my great surprise I actually loved it. I could picture myself driving to school in it, if it would make the journey. It was one of those solid trucks that couldn't be harmed easily. Trust my dad to get this for me.

'Oh my god! Dad, I love it!' I said jumping out of the car a little to look at my new truck. I wouldn't have to walk to school in the rain tomorrow, just made it a little more bearable.

'I'm glad you like it' he said and I could tell he was smiling. It was amazingly easy to get my belongings from the car to my new room. I only had to take one trip. Charlie had given me the west bedroom that overlooked the front yard. It was familiar; he hadn't moved anything from my childhood days here. The old rocking chair was still in the corner. The only changes that Charlie had made throughout my time living here was buying me a desk and changing my cot to a bed as I grew. From behind me I could hear a little creaking sound and I looked over to see what it was. Caleb was slowly opening the window trying not to make a noise.

'You might as well shove it as hard as you can' I told him 'it won't make much difference'. He ignored me and had successfully opened the window as wide as it would go.

'Where going to need some oil. I'm not doing that every time I come into your room' he said with a huge grin on his face.

'How was your flight?' I asked unpacking some books from a cardboard box. He moved over to help me, his wing brushing lightly against me.

'Very relaxing. How was yours?'

'Tiresome' I said.

'Well at least it's behind you know' he said comfortingly.

'Yeah cause the worst is yet to come'. _Yay_. School.

**Sorry the talk with Charlie is like the same. I didn't know how to change it. Hope you liked that chapter – next one should be much more interesting. xx**


	4. School

When I woke in the morning Caleb was sat at the desk attempting to use the computer. He was hitting the side of it with a little force getting frustrated. For a moment I was scared that he would throw it angrily out of the window but he slowly turned around and met my tired gaze.

'It doesn't work' he grumbled and came to sit next to me. I propped myself up onto one elbow and yawned.

'We'll get someone to fix it later' I said stretching my arms and legs 'what did you do last night?'

'I looked around the town for anything that you would find dangerous but I didn't get far before I came back' he explained helping me off the bed.

'Why did you come back?' I asked picking some jeans and a T-shirt out of the drawer.

'I felt uneasy leaving you alone. It feels like your going to get in trouble soon, somehow' he said looking down as if he was concentrating hard on something else. I went over to him to put my hand on his shoulder.  
'It can't be worse than when we were in Phoenix' I said reassuringly 'it was much larger and I had a much bigger chance of getting hurt'.

'Yeah.... I guess' he mumbled. I quickly got a shower and dressed myself before stumbling downstairs to eat breakfast. Upstairs Caleb was looking worriedly down at me and whispered something like 'how is she going to survive'. I laughed a little. The most probable way for me to die: falling over. Sitting with Charlie at the kitchen table was very quiet. None of us wanted to say anything so in the end he wished me luck at school before heading off to the police station. I knew it was a wasted effort. Luck seemed to avoid me as much as it could. The kitchen was the same as it had always been; a couple of embarrassing pictures of me at school when I was younger were dotted around. When it was time to head off to school it was raining again. I picked up my jacket and walked out into the rain trying to keep my head dry. When I reached my truck I yanked the door open and found Caleb waiting patiently for me inside. He was wearing a large coat and was grinning at me like a maniac.

'You look like a hunchback' I said laughing. The coat was unable to hide his huge wings so they were sticking up behind his back awkwardly. His smile faded.

'Awww. I wanted to go to school' he moaned whilst tugging off the coat. I turned the key and a loud roar exploded around the truck. I jumped a little at the sudden sound and Caleb chuckled at me.

'Oh no. I'm going to have to live with this for ages' I groaned hitting the dashboard in hope that it would quieten down.

'Maybe you could get a mechanic in?' he suggested rolling down his window.

'I don't think this truck will be able to be improved no matter how much money you spend on it' I said driving down the road towards school. When we almost reached it I parked next to the woods.

'Why are we parking here? We might as well stop closer to the school' Caleb said looking around confused.

'Don't you think people will get freaked out if a teenage boy with wings steps out of a truck?' I said. He looked at me for a moment and then spoke.

'Ah, right. Good point' he said opening the door 'have a good day. I'll have my eye on you'. I smiled as he said this giving me playful evils. He shut the door and ran into the woods before he could be seen by anyone. I drove to the school and parked in front of the first building. There was a large sign saying Forks High School just at the entrance of the car park. The school was made by a collection of matching houses in maroon coloured bricks. I stepped out of the truck and made my way to the building with a sign above the door reading Front Office. Instead of wandering around lost in the rain I wanted to get directions from the people inside. I stepped through the door into a warm, well lit room. There was a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, an orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards covering the walls and a big clock ticking loudly. Plants were placed almost everywhere giving the room a relaxed atmosphere. The room was cut in half by a long counter cluttered up with loose sheets and a couple of telephones. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was occupied by a large red-haired woman wearing small glasses. She was wearing a purple T-shirt making me feel overdressed.

'How can I help you?' she asked politely, looking up.

'I'm Isabella Swan' I informed her. Her eyes lit up and she dug through piles of paper. I must have been expected.

'Of course' she mumbled places the paper into different sized stacks. She brought out a couple of pieces of paper and handed them to me.

'This is your schedule and a map of the school' she explained as I took the seven sheets of paper. She showed me all of my classes and highlighted the best routes to get there. She also gave me a slip that I needed each teacher to sign and then bring back at the end of the day. I thanked her and she wished me luck just as Charlie had. I walked back to my truck just as other students began to arrive. Some of them stared at me which made me feel self-conscious. It was a relief to get back in my truck and I drove around the school following the line of traffic. Most of the cars that I saw were old like mind so I lightened up a bit. The nicest one was a silver Volvo that stood out from miles away. I parked nearest to the school and cut the engine before it could attract attention, not that it hadn't already. I tried to memorize the map in my hand so I wouldn't be walking around with it right up to my face all day. When I had remembered the most important parts I stuck it on my bag and took a deep breath before getting out of the truck. A few more people stared at me and I groaned inwardly. I tried to hide as much of my face as I could behind my hood as I walked onto the sidewalk.

Thankfully none of my clothes made me stand out so I was able to reach the cafeteria unnoticed. Behind it there was a building with a large '3' painted on in black paint. My breathing became louder as I reached the door and made my way inside. On the wall was a low row of hooks with coats hung up on them. I hung my own up and shook my head a little to free any caught strands of hair. I took the slip to the teacher who was a tall, balding man. There was a nameplate on his desk identifying him as Mr Mason. His mouth opened slightly when he saw my name and I blushed, turning red. He thankfully sent me to an empty seat at the back of the class without making me introduce myself. Somehow, even though it was much harder for people to stare at me from the back of the class, they managed. I kept my head down all lesson trying to concentrate on my work. It was very hard with the feeling of people's stares cutting into me. The teacher had given me a reading list that I had already read everything out of. Bronte, Shakespear, Chaucer, Faulkner. It was nice to know but also quite boring. I hoped my mum would send me the essays that I had done at my previous school so I couldn't have to write out the exact same thing here. She would think it was cheating though. The bell rand and almost everyone sighed in relief including me. A gangly boy with skin problems and oil black hair leaned over to talk to me.

'You're Isabella Swan, right?' he asked looking like an overly helpful type of guy who went to play chess.

'Bella, actually' I corrected him whilst other people turned to listen in on our convocation. It was going to be hard to get used to this.

'Where's your next lesson?' he asked and I searched in my bag for my schedule.

'Um, Government in building six' I told him. I found it hard to look around without my own gaze meeting with some curious ones.

'Who's teaching you?'

'Jefferson' I read aloud off the paper. The boy's eyes lit up a little.

'I'm headed to building four. I could walk with you if you would like that' he said smiling 'I'm Eric by the way'.

'Thanks' I smiled back. We grabbed our jackets and made our way out of the building. Some people were following behind us and I was feeling a little edgy.

'This must be quite some change for you' he said looking behind us quickly before looking back at me.

'Massive'.

'It doesn't rain much in Phoenix, does it?'  
'Three, maybe four times a year'.

'Wow, I wonder what that must be like' he said staring into space, obviously trying to imagine it.

'Sunny' I told him simply.

'You don't look very tan' he said scanning my face briefly.

'My mothers part albino'.

He studied my face and I sighed. The clouds and a sense of humour didn't mix. I wondered if I'd still remember how to use sarcasm by the end of the week. We walked to the south building by the gym. Eric walked me all the way to the door even though it was easy to spot.

'Good luck' he said as I pushed the handle of the door down 'I hope with have some other lessons together'. I smiled and walked into the building. The rest of the morning passed just as my first lesson had. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr Varner was the only one to make me stand up at the front of the class and introduce myself. I stuttered a lot and blushed, to top it all off I almost fell flat on my face as I made my way to my chair. I hated him after that. After a few classes I began to recognize a couple of faces in each one. There was always someone who felt the need to introduce themselves and ask me about how I was liking Forks and if I missed Phoenix. I lied a lot just to keep them happy.

**I'm sorry! I said this one was going to be interesting but it wasn't. Ah well, next is the lunch scene where Edward Cullen comes in. Yay! I think I might do it in a different point of view.**


	5. Threat

**Caleb P.O.V**

I had been sat on the same tree for almost an hour, watching Bella make her way through each class where unwanted curious eyes stared at her for minutes on end. I still felt uptight though I could see nothing that threatened her or myself. It was probably just because I was in a new place that I didn't know about very well, it would pass eventually. The bell rang and I got ready to move to a different tree to get a better view of her in her next class. I stretched out my wings as wide as they would go, making sure they were still hidden from human eyes if someone should glance over at the spot I had chosen to be my lookout. A teenage boy leaned over to talk to Bella and I listened closely, my muscles tensed in case she needed any help.

'You're Isabella Swan right?' the boy asked. I sighed and leaned back in the tree trying to relax my stiff body. It's just a boy I thought to myself, someone who wants to be friends with Bella. I listened to the rest of their convocation, none of it caused me any alarm or anxiety or at least none more than usual. It was quite boring to be honest, the boy who I found out was called Eric made small talk on the weather. I wouldn't be surprised if Bella dropped dead right then and there from the convocation they were having. Finally they stood up and made their way to Bella's class. I silently moved around the trees keeping track of her and never letting my eyes leave her once. A crowd of people were following her and Eric around until some had to go to different classes. They stopped at a door and Bella was about to open the door when he began to speak.

'Good luck. I hope we have some other lessons together' he said affectionately. Oh great, Bella has fans. I'd have to keep an eye on this one; I didn't want Bella to have a stalker. I watched her in her next class, finding a comfortable tree and laying in-between branches. The teacher made her introduce herself to the class to her horror and I chuckled as she blushed and stammered. On the way to her seat she almost fell over and it was incredibly frustrating having to stay where I was. What if she had cracked her head open? Fat lot of good I would have been. The class passed slowly just as the one before it had and at the end some more people asked her a few questions. A small girl with curly dark hair walked Bella to the cafeteria and they sat on the end of a full table with several of the girl's friends. She introduced Bella to them all and confusion covered her face, she'd probably forgotten them already. Eric waved to her from across the room and she smiled back.

Then she turned her head towards a table in the corner of the cafeteria. I followed her gaze and saw five teenagers, two were around the same age as herself and the other three were a little older. They weren't staring at her like almost everyone one else was, and they each had a tray of untouched food beside them. My stomach turned uneasily and my senses became more alert. I shifted in the tree to get a better look at them. One of the three boys was massive. He had muscles like a serious weight lifter and dark curly hair. Another was taller than the first but was still muscular with honey blonde hair. The last was lanky and less bulky with untidy bronze hair. They all looked like they should be in college, not a high school. The girls looked completely different from one another. One of them was tall with golden blonde flowing hair that reached down to her back. To a human she would look like a model on Vogue. Her figure was perfect and if a teenage girl looked at her she would probably become self conscious. The last of the five children was short and incredibly thin. Her short hair was deep black and pointed in every direction.

They all had different features but at the same time they looked similar. All of them had dark eyes, almost black with bruise like shadows under their eyes. Maybe they had got into a fight with a gang or something. Their faces were chalky white and looked like they were made of stone. They looked inhuman. A shiver went down my spine and I grabbed onto the branch a little tighter. Was Bella in danger with these people here? Should I just grab her now and make a run for it? I tried to clear my head, probably just getting paranoid. This was all so new to me. She was still staring at them when the smallest girl rose up from her seat holding her tray with the untouched food and gracefully walked away, dumping her tray and gliding out of the door. Bella turned to the girl next to her, prying her eyes away from the other people.

'Who are _they_?' she asked in awe. The girl next to her turned to see who she meant and at the same time the boy who looked the youngest turned to meet her gaze. He looked at the girl for a second before looking at Bella with uninterested eyes. He looked away quicker than Bella could but she still dropped her eyes and blushed in embarrassment. The girl next to her giggled, also looking down at the table.

'That's Emmett and Edward Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The one who just left was Alice Cullen. They all live together with Mr Cullen and his wife' she said quietly. Bella looked at the youngest boy who was picking a bagel to pieces with his fingers. I kept my eyes focused intently on her in case she decided to go somewhere.

'They are . . . very nice-looking' Bella said. Of course, she would be drawn in by their looks.

'Yes!' the girl agreed quickly with another little giggle. 'There all _together_ though. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together'. She said this with shock. It was probably one of the main topics of gossip at the moment. It would be too, in Phoenix.

'Which ones are the Cullens?' Bella asked 'they don't look related'.

'Oh, they're not. Dr Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins, the blondes, and they're foster children'

'They look a little old for foster children'.

'They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs Cullen since they were eight. She's there aunt or something like that' the girl explained.

'That's really kind of nice, for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything' Bella said with a hint of respect in her voice.

'I guess so' the girl said reluctantly, she threw a glance towards the children. 'I think that Mrs Cullen can't have any kids, though' she added.

'Have they always lived in Forks?' Bella asked occasionally looking at them with curiosity.

'No' the girl said as if it was obvious 'they just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska'. Bella relaxed a little when the girl said this and I became confused. Was it because she thought that she wasn't the only interesting thing here or because she wasn't the only newcomer? For the second time the young boy looked at Bella with curiosity blazing in his eyes.

'Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?' she asked peeking at them from the corner of her eye but dropping her gaze just as quickly. The boy looked frustrated.

'That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him' she sniffed. I chuckled to myself. Edward must have had taste to turn down a girl like that. I looked at him and saw him smiling. Had he heard the convocation Bella and the other girl were having? That was impossible, the lunch room was too loud and they weren't sat anyway near them. I waited in the tree for a couple of minutes as nothing interesting was going on. I found out that the girl Bella had been talking to was called Jessica. Bella continued to glance at Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper until they left gracefully. When Bella had finished her dinner with the rest of her friends she walked to her next class with a girl who was named Angela. I followed them, keeping as close as the trees would allow. I sat at a tree close to the Biology window keeping hidden. I noticed the boy, Edward Cullen sitting by himself at a table, spilling his books all over it.  
Bella walked into the room with Angela who went to sit at her black topped desk. Bella looked around for a spare seat; the only one was the one next to Edward Cullen. She watched him as she walked over to the teacher to get her slip signed. When she passed he went rigid in his seat and I could see that he was grabbing the table with both hands. His eyes met hers and they were furious, he almost looked . . . hungry. My whole body stiffened and again my senses became more alert. I felt the great need to get Bella out of that room as fast as I could. It took all I had to stay were I was, almost snapping the huge branch I clung to. Edward must definitely be a threat if I was acting this way, but why? I stared intently at him for any sign that he would hurt Bella. There was no reason for him to dislike her; she'd only been at this school for less than a day. I saw her trip, snapping me out of my thoughts, and grip onto the tabletop. She'd been much clumsier in Forks than she usually was in Phoenix. The girl sitting at the table giggled and I felt a serge of anger. Oh great, I was having mood swings.

The teacher signed Bella's slip and sent her to the seat next to Edward. As she sat down he leaned away from her. She smelt her hair and I chuckled quietly to myself. Trust her to think that she smelt bad. Edward turned his head round quickly and stared out of the window. Thankfully I had enough time to hide behind the tree so he couldn't see me. Had he heard me? I must have been louder than I thought. I slowly peeked round the tree and found that he had turned away, back towards Bella. She now had a curtain of hair hiding her from Edwards intimidating glare. He slowly lowered his hand so it was rested on his lap into a fist, tendons standing out of his pale skin. Near the end of the lesson Bella risked a peek at him and then shrank back into her chair looking away quickly. He was still glaring with his coal black eyes fixed on her. The bell rang and he quickly left the room with Bella staring blankly after him. In her eyes I could see the same anger and confusion that must have been in mine. He had no right to make her feel this way. What was with all the staring? A baby-faced boy with blonde hair walked up to her. His smile was friendly and open.

'Aren't you Isabella Swan?' he asked just as she began packing stuff into her bag.

'Bella' she corrected him.

'I'm Mike'.

'Hi Mike'.

'Do you need any help finding your next class?' he asked. Oh no, another fan. This counts as two so far not including the crowd of stalkers that followed her to Government.

'I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it' she said politely. Yeah, you blow him off.

'That's my next class, too' he said excitedly. What a coincidence, well not really with a school this size. He walked her to class chatting all the way. She seemed happy to be around him, I guess he was better than that Eric guy. I'd been quiet while they walked until Mike asked her something I couldn't help laughing at.

'So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that'. Yes, I guess to someone it would look as if he was in great pain. She cringed a little as they walked into the gym. I found a suitable spot to sit in the shadows and played idly with a piece of grass.

'Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?' she asked. Eh, she knew exactly what his name was. Jessica had told her this. Maybe she had forgotten, wouldn't be the first time.

'Yes' Mike said 'he looked like he was in pain or something'. Exactly what I had expected him to say.

'I don't know' she replied 'I never spoke to him'.

'He's a weird guy' Mike said waiting in front of the dressing rooms. So Edward was normally weird? That would explain a lot. 'If I were lucky enough to sit next to you, I would have talked to you' he continued. Now he'd moved on to flattery. Bella smiled but couldn't hide the irritation in her eyes as she walked into the girls' locker room. To my delight the gym teacher didn't make her play volleyball, wise choice. There wouldn't be any injuries today, at least not yet. She sat on a bench watching four volleyball games play. When the bell went she walked slowly to the office to hand in her slip of paper. She shivered in the cold and I had to fight the urge to take her quickly back home where it was warm. She entered the office and hesitated a little as she got in. Edward Cullen was stood at the front desk talking to the receptionist trying to trade Biology classes. What had Bella done to annoy this boy so much? She pressed herself up against the wall looking confused again. The door opened and a gust of wind came flooding through, whipping her hair all over her face. The girl who had come in placed a note on the desk and walked straight back out. Edward Cullen's back stiffened and he turned slowly to glare at Bella. I saw from the tree that his eyes were full of hate. He turned back to the receptionist and continued to talk to her.  
'Never mind, then' he said in a voice beautiful to humans 'I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help'. He turned and swiftly left the room, glaring all the way. Bella approached the desk, her face as white as his had been and handed her slip in.

'How did your first day go, dear?' the receptionist asked kindly.

'Fine' Bella mumbled, it was easy to tell that she was lying. She walked back to her truck faster than usual and sat there, not bothering to turn the engine on. I had a long look around before sprinting with lightening speed towards her truck and quickly getting in. She jumped when I came bursting through but then relaxed.

'Not good?' I asked her seeing her hands clenched into fists at her side. She sighed and turned the engine on.

'Not good' she agreed.

**Hope you liked it. Yeah I know, not much Edward. The start of this story is just like the same as with Twilight but it will change later on. What did you think? xx**


End file.
